House of Talent Show?
by 2theleftx2
Summary: There is a talent show! Amber want to sing a duet with Nina! Fabian break up with Nina in a text?
1. Chapter 1

**Nina P.O.V**

I'm sitting on my bed reading a book I was assigned for school.

Amber bursts through the door with a huge smile on her face.

"NINA! NINA! GUESS WHAT!"

"I don't know what it could possibly be but I know you're going to tell me…"

"There is going to be a talent show! And guess what else"

"…what?"

"You and I are going to be singing a duet"

"Umm…Amber, I can't sing"

"Stop lying Neens! I know you can!"

My phone then buzzes.

"Who is it?" ~Amber

I unlock my phone and check the text ID.

"Um…Fabian"

Amber then squealed.

**Amber P.O.V**

Nina just rolled her eyes at me…how rude!

She should know by now that I am excited about her and Fabian dating!

Nina was staring at her phone with a smile… but it changed to a frown…

Omg what did Fabes say?

"Nina, whats wrong? What did he say?"

"He…He broke up with me…"

IN A TEXT! What is wrong with that boy? They are perfect for eachother!

Calm down Amber…. Calm…..

Nina threw her phone at her pillow and moaned.

That poor girl! I need to cheer her up somehow…

I need an idea… OOOH! DING DING DING!

"Nina! Come on! Let's practice for the competition! That's bound to make you feel better!"

I got a chuckle out of that. Yay! A Millinton always gets the job done!

"Okay, so what song are we even singing?" ~Nina

"We should sing… um… 'Give it up?'"

"Sounds good lets practice"

We practiced for about 2 hours then stopped when Trudy called us for supper.

"Come on Ni Ni let's go!"

"okay"

And so, we head down for supper.

When we get there everyone is already there.

Something feels different… Oh that's it! Joy's here!

"Joy! What are you doing here" I wasn't that happy about her here considering I know she likes Fabian and… OH MY GOSH! What if Fabian broke up with Nina to be with Joy?

"Oh, she's going back to school here this term!" Trudy says entering with some of her delicious supper.

"Oh…" I think people could hear the sadness in my voice…

"Great…" I could hear Nina whisper/mutter to herself.

I giggle to myself.

Me and Nina sit at our usual seats (Joy is sitting at the end near Patricia)

**Joy P.O.V**

I could see the sadness in Nina's eyes!

Seems as my plan is working!


	2. Chapter 2

**Fabian's P.O.V**

Okay, I'm confused… here's why:

Joy is back and has been staring at my frequently

When Nina came in for supper she looked sad

Amber got sad when she noticed Joy

Joy is currently giving Nina a death glare

A little while later we are all done. Nina and I are on clean up duty.

So, I got even MORE confused when Amber comes in and tells me she will be doing Nina's chores today. Amber hates chores!

"Why?"

"So Nina doesn't have to DUH!"

"I'm still confused"

"Yeah! Right! Just, let's do these stupid chores"

Okay, what's with the attitude? I sigh.

**Amber's P.O.V**

Okay, I don't like being mean to Fabian.

But considering what he did to Nina I think I can live with tormenting this…this… Okay, I don't want to go all dirty so I won't say it.

After me and Fabian finished quietly doing chores I ran to my room to see Nina waiting for me impatiently.

"So, how'd it go?" Where do I start? Hmm... Not much to be said…

"Fine, I just ignored talking to him basically"

"Oh, Okay. By the way, thanks for taking my duty I'll do yours tomorrow"

"Anything for my best American friend! And besides, I asked myself W.W.V.B.D and she totally would have helped you out like this!"

"Thanks! So, want to practice our song a little more before bed?"

OMG! I just got an idea! Wait, why am I not saying this out loud? Am I that stupid?

"Amber! Snap out of it!" Nina says while snapping her fingers in front of my face

"Sorry Nina! I just got this awesome idea!"

"Which is…?"

"Okay, so, I will sing my duet with Mara and you will sing a solo about you and Fabian"

"Wow, Amber, that actually sounds like a pretty good idea!"

"Don't act all surprised! You know I can come up with really good ideas from time to time!"

She giggles and grins at me. I do the same.

"So, what solo song are you going to sing?"

"That is for me to know, and you to find out!"

I roll my eyes and just smile. Nina is just so awesome sometimes. Almost as awesome as me, but that will never happen… well, it actually might at the talent show! This whole idea is putting a huge smile on my face!

After reading magazines, doing random things, and getting ready for bed, I get a nice sleep.

_~Amber's Dream~_

"_Next up is Nina Martin of House of Anubis!" An announcer calls._

"_Nina you can do this don't worry! You will rock it! I know you will!"_

"_Thanks Ambs" Nina says hugging me._

_Nina goes on stage and music starts to play._

_Next thing I knew I heard Nina shouting out me to get up._

My eyes shoot open.

"What? What time is it?"

"Morning! Now get ready for school! Don't want to be late!"

"Ever heard of fashionably late?"

Nina giggles. "Yeah, I have! Now hurry up!"


	3. Chapter 3

About a week passed by with Amber and Nina completely ignore the heck out of Fabian.

Every time Fabian tried to speak to either one of them they do something to pretend they can't hear him. (Example: Nina pretended to listen to music on her IPod to ignore what he was saying.

TONIGHT WAS THE TALENT SHOW!

Fabian, Mick, Alfie and Jerome are going to perform together:

Fabian: Guitar, lead singer

Mick: Drums

Alfie: Keyboard

Jerome: Guitar 2

Patricia and Joy are going to sing a duet

Nina is singing a solo

And Amber and Mara are singing a duet!

*Nina P.O.V*

"No Amber! I will not tell you the song!" I say. This girl is sometimes so annoying!

"Please? Give me a hint!"

"Okay fine. Um… Your hint is 'ending'"

"Ending?"

"Yes"

"I'll never be able to guess with that little thing!"

"Oh well. Guess you got to wait 'till tonight!"

"Uh! Fine…" I smile and she leaves to do some last minute practice with Mara.

I really hope she doesn't figure this out…

I want my song to be a surprise!

Amber has been naming like, every American brake up song there is!

She has named:

Grenade, Bullet proof, white horse, AND LOTS LOTS MORE!

A few minutes later Amber bursts thro**ug**h the door.

"Okay Neens! We only have 5 hours to ready ourselves! Now let me find something for you to wear!"

"Actually, I went into town and picked up something I think is pretty PERFECT!"

"Ooh! Yay! Let me see! Is it pink? Is it a dress? Is it frilly? What is it?"

"Take a breath Amber! I'm going to show you! But only if you quiet down!"

"Sorry! Just how me before I die!"

"Alright here it is…" I say as I reveal my outfit to her.

My dress has a purple top, and a black lacey bottom. I had a skull and crossbones chocker. For shoes I had a sparkly purple pair of flats. I also had legging for underneath my dress. **(A/N see on my profile!)**

Amber's mouth dropped wide open.

"Oh. My. GOSH!" Amber's eyes stay wide.

A huge grin spreads across Amber's face.

Amber rushes me to her vanity and puts temporary red streaks in my hair. Next she curled it.

Amber put smokey purple eye shadow on me and dark red blush on my cheeks.

Soon I got dressed. While I did this Amber got herself ready for the talent show.

By the time we were both looking perfect-well as perfect as we could- it was tie to leave for the show!

**Alright guys! Next chapter starts the talents show! I won't update until I get… hmm… 6 reviews? Yeah, 6 seems good P.s if you want to have your name (real name NOT PENNAME) in the story as the announcer or something just write your name and I can add you !**


	4. Chapter 4

**No P.O.V**

Everyone has arrived at the talent show!

"Alright everyone! I'm your M.C tonight! My name is Brittany! (**A/N: TICKLES3000) **And your first act is a magical performance from young magicians; Magen, Kayla, Gillian and Sapphire!"

After they did some horrible magic tricks, a girl named Autumn Leslie singing "Every time we touch" by Cascada.

Now it was Amber and Mara's turn!

**Amber's P.O.V**

"Alright guys! You can do it! Good luck!" Nina hugged me and Mara.

Me and Mara walked on stage. I hope my hair stayed intact!

The music starts and I almost squeal from excitement!

**(A/N: They sing the song the same as Ariana Grande and Elizabeth Gillies)**

_**Someday I'll let you in**_

_**Treat you right,**_

_**Drive you out of your mind**_

_**You never let a chick like me**_

_**Burn so bright **_

_**I'm gonna make you fly**_

_**Always want what you can't have**_

_**Is it so bad if you don't get what you wanted?**_

_**Make you feel good as I whip you into shape**_

_**Yeah boy let's get it started**_

_**Source: **_

_**Give it up.**_

_**You can't win**_

'_**Cause I know where you been**_

_**Such a shame you don't put up a fight**_

_**That's a game that we play at the end of the night**_

_**It's the same old story but you never get it right**_

_**Give it up**_

_**Come a little closer, baby, baby,**_

_**Come a little closer, come a little closer, baby, baby**_

_**So stop trying to walk away**_

_**No you won't ever leave me behind**_

_**No, you better believe that I'm here to stay (that's right)**_

_**Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine (ooh)**_

_**Look at me boy, 'cause I got you where I want you**_

_**Isn't it so exciting**_

_**Wanna shake you, wanna break you**_

_**Take the back seat boy, 'cause now I'm driving**_

_**Give it up.**_

_**You can't win**_

'_**Cause I know where you been**_

_**Such a shame you don't put up a fight**_

_**That's a game that we play at the end of the night**_

_**It's the same old story but you never get it right**_

_**Give it up**_

_**Come a little closer**_

_**Come a little closer, baby, baby**_

_**Come a little closer**_

_**Source: **_

_**Come a little closer, baby, baby**_

_**Come a little closer**_

_**Come a little closer, baby**_

_**Yeah, you are my baby, and I'll make you crazy tonight**_

_**Look at me boy, 'cause I got you where I want you**_

_**Isn't it so exciting**_

_**Wanna shake you, wanna break you**_

_**Take the back seat boy, 'cause now I'm driving**_

_**Give it up.**_

_**You can't win**_

'_**Cause I know where you been**_

_**Such a shame you **_don't_** put up a fight**_

_**That's a game that we play at the end of the night**_

_**It's the same old story but you never get it right**_

_**Give it up oooooooooh yeah.**_

OH MY GOSH! We rocked! I was like, perfect!

I walked backstage and was immediately squished in a hug by Nina.

"Amber! Mara! You guys rocked! That was awesome!"

"Thank you" Mara said.

"Yeah, thanks! It's you turn girl! I can't wait to hear your song!" I squeal.

"Next up is Nina Martin singing a solo." Brittany says…

"She will be singing…."


	5. Chapter 5

***NINA P.O.V* **

…My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne!"

"Thanks. Um… this song is dedicated to someone. You probably know who you are."

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_Let's talk this over_

_It's not like we're dead!_

**You mope around like your dead.**

_Was it something I did?_

_Was it something You said?_

**Did I do something?**

_Don't leave me hanging_

_In a city so dead_

**Why didn't you at least tell me what I did instead of leaving me hanging?**

_Held up so high_

_On such a breakable thread_

**I need to hold my head up high. You knew my heart was so breakable.**

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

**I thought I knew so much about you! I thought we could be… more**

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

**You were everything I could have wanted!**

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

**I thought we we meant to be… that's what everyone always said… but we lost it!**

_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

**I'm trying to forget the good things with you. Memories like prom, just fade away!**

_All this time you were pretending_

**You were pretending every time you said you liked me.**

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

**So much for my happy ending….**

_You've got your dumb friends_

_I know what they say_

**Your friends are idiots… I know the sh*t they say about me**

_They tell you I'm difficult_

_But so are they_

**All these guy friends of yours are one thing… difficult!**

_But they don't know me_

_Do they even know you?_

**I don't know much about your friends…. They don't know me!**

**I bet they don't even know much about you!**

_All the things you hide from me_

_All the shit that you do_

**You probably hid so many secrets from me**

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

**I thought I knew all the things….**

_And I thought we could be_

**I thought more of us**

_You were everything, everything that I wanted!_

**Everything I wanted= YOU!**

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

**Amber told me we were meant to be… we were supposed to be… but we lost it**

_all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

**I should just forget the memories… let them fade…**

_All this time you were pretending_

**I still can't believe you were pretending…**

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

**I need a new ending…**

_It's nice to know that you were there_

_**It's**_** nice to know you were at least stayed this long…**

_Thanks for acting like you cared_

**Thanks for acting like you cared to be nice…**

_And making me feel like I was the only one_

**I wasn't the only one… but you pretended I was.**

_It's nice to know we had it all_

_Thanks for watching as I fall_

**It's nice to know we had everything we could want then let you make it fall…**

_And letting me know we were done_

**It may have been a horrible way of doing it… but thanks for breaking up with me before going for another… Joy most likely. **

_He was everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

***Author's Note: Sorry for taking a few days to update! I'm always busy nowadays! Next chapter is Fabian's Point of View for during this song! REVIEW (or I won't update!) **

**I WANT AT LEAST 27 REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE! K?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fabian's P.O.V (during Nina's song)**

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_Let's talk this over_

_It's not like we're dead!_

**Is this song about me?**

_Was it something I did?_

_Was it something You said?_

**You didn't do ANYTHING! But, did I say something wrong? Is that why she's been ignoring me?**

_Don't leave me hanging_

_In a city so dead_

**I didn't leave you 'Hanging' I don't even understand what I did! **

_Held up so high_

_On such a breakable thread_

**I didn't think we were breakable. You were always so confident… whatever I did must have hurt you.**

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

**You know we well! I thought we could be… more**

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

**I was? But…not anymore? I'm sorry for what I may have done…**

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

**We were meant to be? Well, I think we were… but how did we lose it? What happened?**

_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

**Don't let them fade away! Keep them! **

_All this time you were pretending_

**I was never pretending! I love you!**

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

**It's not over yet! We can still have a happy ending!**

_You've got your dumb friends_

_I know what they say_

**Dumb friends? Mick? Jerome and Alfie? What do they say? **

_They tell you I'm difficult_

_But so are they_

**You're not difficult! They are! But you are not!**

_But they don't know me_

_Do they even know you?_

**Well, Mick knows me… actually; no one really asks about me… nobody really knows me… except you**

_All the things you hide from me_

_All the shit that you do_

**I have never hid one thing from you, have I? And what exactly is the 'sh*t' I do?**

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

**Though you knew? You know EVERYTHING!**

_And I thought we could be_

**What did you think we could be? I thought we could be anything when we were together **

_You were everything, everything that I wanted!_

**You are everything I want too!**

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

**We didn't lose it yet… we have time to work whatever this is out!**

_all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

**Did I really mean that much?**

_All this time you were pretending_

**I never pretended with you!**

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

**We can HAVE a happy ending! Just stop ignoring me!**

_It's nice to know that you were there_

_Thanks for acting like you cared_

**I didn't act! I care about you! I… I love you!**

_And making me feel like I was the only one_

**You ARE the only one!**

_It's nice to know we had it all_

_Thanks for watching as I fall_

**I would never do that to you!**

_And letting me know we were done_

**I never said that? Is that what she thinks? Are we… over?**

_He was everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_***Author's Note: Thanks for reading! I will update again after… say... 34 reviews?**_


	7. Author's Note

_**HEY GUYS! I need something from you people! I need you to vote on my new poll! If the poll isn't on my page I'm going to kill myself! That thing is MAD confusing to me! I created the poll but I don't see it on my page… hopefully you people do! Thanks for reading my story!**_


	8. Chapter 7

***General P.O.V***

Nina walks off stage.

It is Patricia and Joy's turn to sing.

They are singing 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne

"Nina! Can I talk to you?" Fabian calls to Nina while she sits to the side off stage.

"Fine, whatever…"

Fabian takes a seat next to Nina.

"What was that about? The song, the ignoring, what's up?"

"You seriously don't know do you?"

"No…I really don't"

Nina grabs her phone from her pocket and opens to the text.

"Nina, I didn't send this" Fabian says confused.

"Well then who did?" Nina says, annoyance rising.

"I don't know… my phone went missing a while ago. Haven't seen or used it in a while"

"Oh, so…. Now what?" Nina asks, quizzical.

"We can find out who sent you the text."

"Right…but how do we find out?"

Nina and Fabian hear laughing and booing coming from the audience.

They walk to the side of the stage to see that they are booing Joy. She was actually kicked off stage! Patricia kept singing and she ROCKED!

Fabian and Nina start cheering for Patricia.

People loved her… but not as much as they loved Nina!

After it was over Joy pulled Fabian over, handing him his phone.

"So, you were the one who took it?" Fabian asks.

"Actually, Patricia did." Joy answered. It seemed as though she was telling the truth.

_***Author's Note: I hate giving you people cliff hangers but I think I will update again today. Please review and vote on my poll! Thanks for reading! Bye!**_


	9. Chapter 8

"I don't get it!" says Nina

"Yeah, it makes no sense why Patricia would do that?" Fabian says.

"Do what?" Patricia asks walking over to them.

"Take my phone."

"Pfft! You should know why! I love playing your beer pong app."

"Umm… okay?"

"Okay so SHE took the phone. But WHO sent the text?" says Nina.

"What text? Let me see." Patricia says grabbing the phone from Fabian.

"Really Fabes? Breaking up with someone in a text? Wow… never thought you had it in you!" Patricia says after reading the message.

"Oh my gosh… I DIDN'T SEND IT!" Fabian says, annoyed.

"Whatever. If it wasn't you then I think I know who it was."

"If you do, then tell us!" Nina starts getting more annoyed than before.

"Hmm let me see. This person asked to play a round of Beer Pong so I gave this said person the phone. This person then took the phone and didn't give it back."

"Huh?" Fabian asks.

"Oh gosh… Its Joy you idiot!"

"Oh…" Nina and Fabian said unison.

"Wow, a scholarship student and the smartest dude in the house didn't get it…" Patricia murmured under her breathe.

"I heard that you know." Said a pretty ticked Nina.

"Alright Fabes! Time to choose someone! Me or the stupid American?" Joy says.

"Come on mate it's our turn!" Mick says to Fabian while the other guys from Anubis House head to stage.

"I will answer you in the song." Fabian winks and heads to stage.

"Alright I would like to dedicate this song to…"

***A/N AND THAT'S THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! J.k here's more…**

…Joy Mercer"

***A/N Should I stop it here? Nah I don't want to be killed…**

Joy squeals from what she thinks is victory.

She is happy… UNTIL THE SONG PLAYS!

**(*A/N AGAIN* Heehee…)**

_I wake up every evening_

_With a big smile on my face_

_And it never feels out of place._

_And you're still probably working_

_At a 9 to 5 pace_

_I wonder how bad that tastes_

_When you see my face_

_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_

_Now where's your picket fence love_

_And where's that shiny car_

_Did it ever get you far?_

_You never seem so tense, love_

_Never seen you fall so hard_

_Do you know where you are?_

_Truth be told I miss you_

_Truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face_

_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a man thats worth the damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_[Gives You Hell Lyrics On .com/ ]_

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself_

_Where did it all go wrong?_

_But the list goes on and on_

_Truth be told I miss you_

_Truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face_

_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell_

_Now you'll never see_

_What you've done to me_

_You can take back your memories_

_They're no good to me_

_And here's all your lies_

_If you look me in the eyes_

_With the sad, sad look_

_That you wear so well_

_When you see my face_

_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell_

_When you see my face_

_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)_

_When you walk my way_

_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)_

_When you hear this song and you sing along well you'll never tell_

_And you're the fool I've just as well I hope it gives you hell_

_When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell_

_You can sing along I hope that it puts you through hell_

The crowd loudly applauses them.

Joy screams in anger and runs back to Anubis House.

"Alright everyone settle down" Says Brittany.

The crowd quiets.

"Alright, now honorable mention is Patricia Williamson.

In third place we have Autumn Leslie **(A.K.A: AutumnReign)**

Now our runner ups. _Anubis Guys _and Nina Martin.

Now what you all have been waiting for! The first place winner is…"

_***Author's Note: Okay, NOW I'm stopping! Read and review is all I ask! **_


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: I decided who won with help from 'jellybean96'**

"It's a tie!"

Half the crowd was shocked and half were giving standing ovations!

"Well, here is your trophy guys!" Brittany says handing them the trophy.

"Okay, but who gets the second place trophy then?"

Magen (one of the bad magicians) ran on stage saying "I'LL TAKE IT," then ran out.

So, in the end, Joy was eventually arrested to trying to stab Nina ***GASP!***

Nina and Fabian's relationship was stronger than ever!

And everyone lived happily ever after!

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS OR ANY OF THE FOLLOWING!**_

_**Nina Martin/ Nathalia Ramos**_

_**Amber Millington/ Anna Mulvoy Tenn**_

_**Fabian Rutter/ Brad Kavanagh**_

_**Joy Mercer/ Klariza Clayton**_

_**Patricia Williamson/ Jade Ramsey**_

_**Mara Jeffray/ Tasie Dhanraj**_

_**Mick Campbell/ Bobby Lockwood**_

_**Jerome Clarke/ Eugene Simons**_

_**Alfie Lewis/ Alex Sawyer**_

_**Autumn (She belongs to herself)**_

_**Brittany (Belongs to herself)**_

_**Magen (belongs to self)**_

_**A CAR ;'(**_

_**The song: Gives you Hell **_

_**The song: Give it up**_

_**The song: My Happy Ending**_

_**House of Anubis**_

_**Stuff….**_

_**More stuff….**_

_**Some more stuff than that…**_

_**…**_

_**And a bit more stuff :D**_

_**OKAY! SO, I ALREADY STARTED WRITING MY FIRST CHAPTER OF MY NEXT STORY! IF YOU DIDN'T VOTE ON MY POLL DO IT NOW! **_


End file.
